It Has to be Just a Dream! Crona Oneshot
by RavenHaruka
Summary: After a fight between two unidentified women and Crona and Raven, they inconviniently find themselves unconscious, trying to find a way out of their minds. What will they do?


_Alrighty then! This is my FIRST oneshot.~ As the title states; it IS a Crona oneshot/romance oneshot between him and my character. I'm aware of how some people consider Crona as a girl, however, I consider Crona as a guy. ^^ So, I hope you enjoy my first oneshot, and don't critique too harshly!_

_DISCLAIMER!  
>I do not own Soul Eater! I own none of the character EXCEPT for Raven, 'cause she's my OC. ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Days followed past the incident of a fight between two unidentified women and Crona and Raven at the academy.<p>

They both would lie on beds within the same room, bandages and stitches and tubes and monitors covered their clammy and pale skin.

All of this was a sign, only painting an image that wasn't bright.

Within Raven's own plain, dark, and lonely mind, she'd sit in a corner.

She'd cry and whimper, unable to find her way out of this darkened room. She wasn't aware of anything outside of her own body that laid still and lifelessly.

Raven's skin was cold and dehydrated, physically dead, and stilly dying from her illness she'd gotten long ago that had never been diagnosed nor cured.

Crona hadn't stirred, unlike Raven.

Raven would periodically open her eyes only slightly, tears running down her pale and papery white flesh, signaling only little life.

Crona would lie there, still and lifelessly. He too, was in a room of his own. No sign of Ragnarok had shown. He was surprised that he hadn't appeared out of nowhere. The silence was slowly frightening him, reminding him continuously of how his life used to be before he sided with the academy.

"Where am I?" Raven would squeak,

"Where is everyone? –Oh, right… I'm only within my mind…" She'd sigh shakily, rubbing her red and bloodshot eyes that were stinging with sorrow and fear.

She would slowly bring her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her head on them. She'd automatically think of Crona, whom she hadn't seen since the fight.

How was he? Was he alright? He could've been dead for all she knew. Raven's eyes would widen, slowly gaining motive to search for a way out of that dark and isolating room.

Crona would slowly look around, his eyes floating around the room, trying to think of a way to get out of this dark and daunting place he'd been sitting in.

"Why do I even bother?" Crona would sigh, a tear making its way out of his dark and sorrowful eye, "I'm better off in here anyway…"

Saying that, it would remind him of the familiar, small and frail, young girl he'd grown accustomed to, "Raven?"

She'd slowly stand from within the corner that she had sat in, sliding her hand on the black wall next to her, trying to feel for something to get her out of her situation, but was clearly unsuccessful. Raven would cling to the wall, trying not to fall as she stumbled through the dark room, completely unaware of what lies ahead of her.

"Crona…?" Her voice would echo within the empty room she stood in.

With silence surrounding him, Crona would finally decide that there wasn't a way possible to find his friend by just sitting there. With that motivation set in stone, he'd then stand, walking quickly through the room, walking through hallway after hallway, frantically calling out her name, "Raven! Where are you!"

Raven's patience would be growing thin, she was trapped within _her_ mind, yet she would find a way out. Raven couldn't sense anyone's soul from there; her mind was too wrapped up with fear and anxiety. Upon walking through the empty hallway, she'd come to a door. The door was pure black, and there was a daunting and uncertain feeling radiating from it. What was it? Did it have anything to do with finding Crona? She didn't have a clue; all she had known was that she didn't like the feelings and uncertainty that had been forming within her heart.

Crona, who had been running and stumbling, would run face first into something hard and cold, like metal. He'd yelp, falling backwards. Crona's face would throb slightly, crinkling his nose with discomfort. This door that stood in front of him, it would catch his complete and weary attention.

"Raven… Are you behind this door?" He'd ask himself quietly as he stood back up slowly, examining the door from a short distance.

All the feelings that Raven had, flooding the area around her, sorrow, anxiety, uncertainty, worry –There was only one thought that really stuck with her,

"Crona!" She'd yell, punching the door in front of her. Instantly after her hand coming in contact with the door, she'd feel an icy and chilly feeling that seemed to slap her hand, making it sting then go numb altogether.

For Crona, curiosity had taken over him. He'd shakily hold his hand out, reaching for the nob, gently turning it. Crona had decided that this door must've been the object standing in his way of finding Raven. After gathering his courage of opening the door, which could be very well something to lead him to his undoing. Only too much of his surprise, what was hidden behind this door would change his outlook on _everything_.

Raven would put her hands on the door, shivering as she'd done so. What was beyond this door? Was Crona looking for her, or had he already lost his way, and his soul faded completely?

Raven would shake her head violently, clearing the unwanted thoughts from her. She'd throw her hands onto the door handle, and abruptly throwing the door open. After that split moment, snow would fly and slap her in the face, the wind blowing its icy and daunting breath at her, making her shiver and tremble with fear.

'What is this!' Her eyes were fixed with confusion and horror.

Crona would lifelessly walk forward, making his way into the snow, but reaching a certain point within this freezing cold room, he'd turn around, and the door would fade right within his sight.

"What…? How could this h-happen!" As he would speak, he'd see his breath, floating away from his mental body. Crona would clasp on hand on his arm out of nervousness, continuing his task. "Raven! Where are you!"

Raven's breath would appear in front of her, clearly showing that this was a real room within her mind. What did snow have to do with anything? This was all unknown at the time to both Raven and Crona. Raven would decide quietly,

"You've got to be in here Crona… I can't… sense your soul—but I just have a feeling that you're here!" She'd walk forward into the snowy abyss, instantly being consumed in the frozen and white liquid, shivering and trembling with such an extreme temperature change. "Croooonaaa!" Her voice would carry throughout the never ending wonderland, cracking under the sheer volume of her voice.

Crona's ears would mentally twitch, swearing that he heard something.

"R-Raven…? Was that you?" He'd take short gasps of air, his breathing would be shaky, wincing with pain as the snow flew into his eyes, making them sting for a moment. At this point, nothing seemed to be able to get worse; he'd see something fly out of the corner of his eye. Turning abruptly, he'd see little clips of his past, things that he had locked away ever since they'd happened and he joined the academy. Why was he reminded of this? Why was he seeing some of the most terrifying thoughts that he thought he'd forgotten?

Raven would slowly step into the room, watching the snow fall like a mild blizzard, snow drifting in her face, making her eyes water.

"C-Crona, where are you? Say something!" Raven's voice would only fade away, not even an echo would be heard. How could there be snow within her mind? What did snow have to do with _anything_? How could this even be classified as a room? There were snow covered trees in there!

'Where am I? Where's Crona?' She'd softly begin to cry once more, her tears freezing on her pale and cold skin as they exited her eyes. She would slowly fall into the snow; losing feeling within her would be sensitive flesh. Her head would drop into the frozen bed of water, the falling snow creating a cold and icy blanket over her tiny and frail body. "Crooonaaa…" She'd groan, losing her voice slowly but surely. What was to become of her if she'd stay there?

Seeing all these clips of his memories, Crona would stand there, moments passing by. His skin would grow colder and colder by every second he'd waste watching them float past his tall and thin frame. Not even his old fashioned robe could keep him warm.

All of a sudden, there'd be this memory that he'd forgotten all about; it would flash before his eyes. His heart warming slightly as he saw the familiar little girl in the clip, a smile would form quickly. Though that smile was short lived, it'd give him more motives to find her.

"Raven! Are you in here?" His soft voice would fill the air.

Raven's eyes would become increasingly heavy,

'Is this the end for me…?' Her mind would speak softly, only until she heard a familiar, nervous voice.

'Raven, are you here? Where are you?' The voice would faintly say.

Her eyes would snap open, sitting up quickly. "Crona, is that you!"

Her voice would sound out raspy. She would stumble to her feet, tripping within the dense snow. Raven would run forward clumsily, falling into a tree and sliding downward. Something caught her eye. She'd narrow her eyes forward, to see what was ahead of her.

Was that… a memory? Why would there be memories that she'd forgotten long ago appearing right in front of her eyes? Raven would gasp, seeing all the people she'd slain and devoured their souls, she'd even see the family she'd hope she'd never remember back when she was living in Tokyo.

There they were; all the memories she'd longed to forget, right in front of her. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better; a certain, warming memory would occur, one that she'd never forget. She'd see a small clip of the memory that she called her beginning, the moment when she met Crona.

The boy would stumble through the thick piles of snow that had been thickening throughout the time that he'd wasted, watching those memories he hated. Through all this, he'd come to a certain point where he'd see a silhouette of a small girl. Crona recognized this, but blinked, and it was still there.

"Wh-who are you…?" He'd ask quietly as he approached the girl.

"I'm Raven… Who are you…?" His eyes would widen, how could this be true? Was this a memory?

"I'm… Crona…-Do you know where… Raven Haruka is…?" Crona tilted his head off to the side.

The little girl, Raven, would nod her head, her blood red eyes gleaming at the tall boy that stood in front of her. She'd begin to walk away, Crona followed behind. After a moment of walking in the snow—Crona's eyes watering, the snow still filling his lungs and eyes, they'd come to a stop, except for the little girl.

Little Raven would continue walking, straight into a being that lay on the ground. Pale and lifeless, dressed in black, jet black hair—that little girl was the inner child of Raven…

Raven would stir, looking up. Tears of joy and happiness would flood her eyes.

"Crona… there you are…" She'd slowly stagger to her feet, leaning against the tree, and then launching herself at Crona in a deep and supposedly 'warming' hug. Crona was shocked, how could that little girl had been Raven?

"Raven…" He'd smile, hiccupping as he tried to fight back his tears. The moment they touched, a memory would flash before them. Both

Crona and Raven would look out ahead of them; the snow would disappear, revealing two small children standing in the snow, playing.

"Wanna play?" The little girl would ask the small boy standing in front of her.

"U-uhm… I-I don't know… I don't know how to deal with talking to girls…" He'd stutter.

The little girl would only smile, "That's alright! I don't mind at all."

She'd say as she picked up a small handful of snow, "Shall we build a snowman—uhm…"

"Crona..." He'd smile.

"Crona…" She'd say it; to get a feel for it. "Alright Crona, shall we build a snowman?" She giggled.

"Y-yeah… let's—"

"Raven." She'd say with smiling eyes.

The memory would soon come to a close as the girl said, "Oh… I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go now." She would wave as she began to depart with Crona.

"W-wait! Can't you stay a bit longer?" He'd call out, but the girl had already gone too far to be able to hear him.

After that scene, the memory would completely fade, leaving nothing but a black background, almost like how they started.

Raven would turn around in a 360 degree angle, trying to get a better look at the place they were both in,

"Wh-where are we? Are we in the same place that we started?" She was overly confused.

"I… don't know." Crona would simply state. "I think I know what to do to get out of here now…" His voice would remain quiet, a tear falling directly from both his dark blue eyes.

"Okay… what is it?" Raven would then just notice his tears, "What's wrong Crona? What's going on?" Raven's heart would begin to pound.

"Raven… I have to take your place… and die for you."

Raven's jaw would drop, "N-wait… You can't be serious!" Tears would well up, flooding her eyes. "No, you can't! You can't be serious, Crona! We're both lying unconscious in the outside world, how can you taking my place and my pain be the answer!" Raven would begin to become frantic, trying her hardest to convince him that taking her place in death wasn't the key to freedom.

"Maybe it won't get us out of here… But, I want you to live. I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to live in pain anymore!" He'd smile vaguely, tears running down his face.

Raven would shake her head shallowly, her tears dripping off her face. "No… No! I won't let you Crona, I won't let you! Do you hear me! I WON'T LET YOU!" She'd scream.

A smile would simply fill his face, his tears still falling. Crona would then pull her into an embrace, "It's okay… Really, it's okay… Please don't cry… I don't know how to deal with you crying…"

Short gasps filled Raven's lungs, throwing her arms around his back and shaking her head which was buried within his arms. Crona would continue to smile; Raven would begin to feel a warm light surrounding her.

"I love you." He'd say as his spirit began to fade, all that remained was Raven's spirit, and was being pulled towards a light.

To Raven's surprise; she'd open her eyes, finding herself within the room that she'd been in. One thing was off—there were her friends standing there, surrounding Crona.

What just happened? Was that a dream? Or was it real? Her friends were crying.

Raven would feel a piercing pain in her heart as she saw Crona's lifeless body; no sign of life, not even a breath was made. "No… no… CRONA!" She'd scream out, breaking the others' concentration, hearing sniffles coming from them.

A month had passed, Raven was fully recovered. She'd be sitting on her window sill, looking out at the people and buildings. Raven then heard her cellphone voice mail,

"Hey there Raven, it's Tsubaki. Maka, the others, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. We haven't heard from you in a month, so, just call us back, 'kay? Bye." She'd hear the end beep.

She had no desire to simply hang out. All she wanted was Crona, she wanted him back. But, death is final; you can never get someone back after that moment has been decided.

Just as Raven was about to get up, she'd see a shadow moving swiftly from the corner of her eye, near her dining table that sat in the kitchen.

She'd quickly summon her sword, holding it in a defensive stance, walking into the room slowly. When Raven had made it to the table, she saw something like a note laying there.

'Where did this come from? I don't recall of having anything sitting out on the table today…' She'd think to herself. Raven would carefully pick it up, and her heart shattering into pieces.

It was a note from Crona on a picture that she'd drawn him a while after she'd met up with him after the first memory that they had together. The picture was of both her and Crona sitting in the snow, next to a snowman.

How could he have just written that? He'd been deceased for a month now!

_"You know—when I said that it was what I wanted to do, to die for you, I meant it. I don't know how to deal with yourself locked in your own house! Just go out and have fun! Move on! But know this—I'll always love you._

_Your friend forever,  
>Crona." <em>

Raven could feel her heart breaking each time it was to create a beat. Where did this come from? Was it her imagination? "Crona… Crona… CRONA!" She'd cry out, falling to her knees, "COME BACK!"

While she was yelling this, she'd open her eyes, and find herself in a room. It was white, she had tubes going through her skin, and she was bandaged from head to toe.

What was going on! Raven would pant, thrashing around, trying to rip everything that hooked to her skin, until she saw a familiar, tall, thin boy walk through the doorway.

He had the same familiar pink choppy hair and the same dull, dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong Raven? Why—why were you screaming?" He'd fidget nervously.

Raven's eyes would widen at this sight, "Crona…" Her tears would fall never endingly, "What's going on…? Where am I…?"

"You're at the academy—do you not remember the fight? We were both unconscious, but… I had the black blood to assist me in healing… but you… You were in a coma for a week…" He blinked.

"C-coma…? I was in a… coma?" Raven would sigh with relief as Crona approached the side of her bed,

"Can... can I get you anything?" She'd simply shake her head, throwing her arms around him tightly,

"No… I'm okay…" Raven would cry, "I love you…!"

He'd hug back tightly as well, "I love you too…"


End file.
